


Trouble

by Impala_Chick



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banter, F/M, First Kiss, Pre-Canon, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Underage Drinking, Underage Kissing, Walk Into A Bar, Werewolf Senses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-10 00:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7823515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Chick/pseuds/Impala_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura has been feeling a lot of pressure lately. So she sneaks out to a bar, and happens to meet a man who is just as rough as she is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [roeskva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roeskva/gifts).



> Laura is 17 and Chris is in his 20s, so this fic is underage.
> 
> Pre-canon Chris Argent is a lot of fun, so maybe I'll write more with these two. Hope you like!

Sometimes, Laura just had to get out of the house. Tonight was one of those nights. 

She waited until her parents pulled out of the driveway before she hopped out of bed and quickly dressed. Her leather jacket still felt too big around the shoulders, but her ripped jeans hugged her curves. She applied jet black eyeliner in thick lines and shoved a stick of red lipstick into her pocket. Before she headed out, she glanced at herself in the mirror, satisfied that she might at least earn some lingering looks from some older men.

Outside, Laura mounted her motorcycle and roared out of the preserve. 

Time to look for trouble.

Laura had snuck out to this bar a few times before, always careful to wash up before her parents came back so that they wouldn’t smell the cigarette smoke and alcohol. Derek and Cora never spilled her secret, likely because they had secrets of their own. 

Being a senior, and being a 17 year old Hale, meant that she was expected to be training constantly. Her father was often in charge of the drills and coached Laura on how to change in and out of wolf form. Peter discussed all the ways hunters could gain an edge over werewolves and taught her battle tactics. Laura’s mom sparred with her. She met with Deaton often to learn how to use different herbs or how to avoid poisonous substances. Derek and Cora sometimes joined in on Laura’s lessons, but they were not the ones destined to be alphas.

All the work made Laura feel as if she had no choice in the matter. Maybe she didn’t. And maybe she wanted to be the Alpha, in the end. But some nights, just being a girl was nice too. On those nights, she went to this bar.

Laura flashed her fake I.D. at the door and walked through the cloud of cigarette smoke to take a seat on a bar stool. She cased the place before the bartender approached her. A few of the men caught her eye, but for the most part it seemed like a fairly normal dive bar crowd. Huge dudes with snake tattoos on their arms were dominating the pool table. A couple guys in flannel were crowded around the flat screen, watching sports. There were a few women sitting around a table, laughing their asses off. A man in a suit, with his tie loosened, sat at the end of the bar with a sad look on her face. Laura took a deep breath. Here, she was just another pretty face. And she liked it that way.

As the bartender brought her a whiskey sour, a man in a brown leather jacket took a seat on the stool next to her. The bar wasn’t exactly crowded, and there were plenty of other stools the guy could have chosen. Laura was curious. 

She looked over at him, but he wasn’t looking at her. She breathed deep, and smelled gun powder, motor oil, and sweat. He wore a brown leather jacket with the collar popped. He cut a sharp profile and he had thick eyebrows and bright green eyes. His face was smooth, and that made him look young. Not as young as her, though. He ordered a beer and drummed his fingers on the table while he waited. Laura forgot to look away, and he caught her staring.

“What are you drinking?” He said to her, his voice deep. Laura was caught off guard for a moment, but then realized this could turn into an opportunity. She smiled invitingly. 

“My usual.” She shrugged of her jacket and leaned forward, hoping to draw his eyes to her cleavage. It worked.

“I see. You come here often?” Mystery man said, looking at her face again. 

“Let’s just say I’ve been here before. What brings you into town?”

“Business. I’m Chris.” Chris extended his hand, and Laura shook it. She appreciated his strong grip and his steady heartbeat. Maybe he wasn’t lying, but he wasn’t telling the whole truth either. Laura didn’t really care at the moment. His eyes roamed her body, and Laura nearly blushed.

“Laura. Nice to meet you.” She sipped her drink slowly. Chris shrugged off his jacket, and Laura did not mind the view. He wasn’t huge, but his green t-shirt shirt hugged his biceps and his chest and betrayed the fact that he wasn’t a stranger to physical work. 

The gun power smell intensified, and it should have freaked Laura out. But she wasn’t exactly a normal person, and Chris had given no indication that he should be considered a threat. Yet.

The bartender returned and looked between the two of them. 

“I’ll have another. And she’ll take the usual.” Chris winked at her, and Laura was ready to peel his shirt off already. She’d never done anything like that before, but that didn’t mean today couldn’t be the day. 

She decided to go bold, just to see what he would do. 

“I feel like you’re good with guns.”

His eyes went wide for a minute.

“You could say it’s something of a hobby,” he drawled. “My dad thinks it’s important.”

“Ah, helicopter parents. I know the type.” Laura swirled the thin straw around her whiskey glass and licked it. Chris tracked the movement of her tongue.

“Your parents tough too?” Chris said. 

“I have to practice jiu-jitsu 4 days a week,” Laura complained. Chris whistled.

“Shit. Well, if it makes you feel better, I have blisters from practicing with a shotgun.” Chris turned his hands palms-up on the bar, and sure enough he had a few blisters. She reached out to touch his hands. He winced, but he didn’t pull away. 

“Sorry,” she murmured. Warning bells were going off in her head. What kind of person needed to practice that much with a shotgun? Peter’s warnings about hunters rattled around in her mind. But maybe Chris was training to be an Olympic shooter. Or he had to hunt ducks to survive. If Laura didn’t ask, she wouldn’t have to report this to her family. If she didn’t ask, she wouldn’t have to walk away from him. And she wasn’t done with him yet.

“Look, I know it seems strange that I-” Chris obviously saw her hesitation, but Laura held up her hand to stop him from explaining.

“It’s okay. I can’t tell you everything either. Want to get out of here?” Laura was surprised at herself, but she tried to play it cool. Chris looked surprised too, but he smiled shyly. Laura’s heart was breaking with how beautiful he looked. It was like she was buzzed, but it wasn’t the booze.

“Ya. Ya, okay.” Chris slapped a couple bills on the bar, and took her hand. He led her outside, and under a street lamp in the parking lot, Laura showed him her bike. Chris stroked his hand over the leather seat, clearly impressed.

“My dad would never let me get something like this,” Chris said. But Laura didn’t want to talk about motorcycles. 

Laura turned him around and planted her lips on his. The smell of Chris’ arousal swirled around them. She bit at Chris’ bottom lip, and the tip of her tongue touched Chris’.

Chris got aggressive after that, his hands tight at her hips. His tongue licked inside her mouth and he sucked at her top lip. She moaned. She couldn’t help it. 

He pulled away, and Laura made a disappointed noise. Her hands gripped his jacket, but she could see the hesitation in his eyes. Maybe he wasn’t the kind of guy Laura had hoped he was. But if he wasn’t, that paradoxically made him ten times more attractive to her.

“Should I ask you how old you are?” Chris said, his voice shaky. Laura pushed her hips forward and rubbed up against him, teasing.

“Definitely not,” Laura breathed out. A million emotions passed over Chris’ face, and Laura suddenly felt embarrassed. She tried to step back. Chris held her hips steady.

“It’s not that I – I’m not saying we can’t. I’m just saying maybe we shouldn’t.” Chris didn’t make a move to leave, though.

“You still talk about your dad like he owns you,” Laura pointed out. “I’m not sure you’re much of an adult.”

Chris laughed, the full body kind. His body shook against hers, and Laura shivered at the feel of him against her. It was like her nerves were on fire. She was so damn _thirsty_ , but she had to control it before her eyes flashed a different color and gave everything away.

Chris leaned forward to press his lips against hers, gentle now.

“I’m only in town for a couple more days, but let me take you out,” Chris whispered.

“Ya, okay,” Laura easily agreed.

Chris squeezed her ass, and explored her mouth with his tongue. His kisses were slow and lazy, and his teeth scraped against her bottom lip. He lifted her up onto her bike and stood between her knees, careful not to push her too far backwards. His lips were getting slick with saliva, and he pulled back to kiss the tender places just below her ear. He was claiming her, teasing her, and promising her all at the same time. Laura felt like she was melting away.

Chris reached into his jacket, but Laura knew he wasn’t hiding a weapon. She would have felt it against her, they were pressed so close. 

To her surprise, he pulled out a black pen and grinned.

“Give me your hand.”

She obliged, and he scribbled a phone number across her palm. 

“You write your number on girl’s hands often?” She smiled as she traced her finger over the numbers.

“No, I just come prepared.” 

“Of course.” She laughed, her senses nearly overwhelmed by the smell of him. 

He stepped back to look at her. He kissed her forehead softly and Laura nearly whimpered from the tenderness of it.

“I’ll be seeing you, Laura.” He flashed a grin and started walking backwards to stare.

Her name on his lips sounded dangerous. Like a secret spoken aloud. 

“Don’t be a stranger,” she said as she blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it like a dork, but Laura didn’t care. She clutched her hand against her chest before she mounted her bike. 

He waited until she pulled out of the parking lot before he got in his truck.

While Laura drove, she listened to him breathe deeply a few times while sitting in his truck.

Before he was out of earshot, she heard him say to himself, “Damn, I’m fucked.”

She grinned.


End file.
